ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Grievous
Grievous is the Imperial leader of the Imperial Guard & is the second-in-command to Draco & third to Cyber Erol. Bio Creation League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids Invasion of Dark Nest-Battle for Metropolitan City Grievous commanded Cyber Erol's Imperial legions during the battle at the Dark Nest. Meanwhile, Draco had been sent to Metropolitan City to crush the Alliance's power grip on a section of the city. At one point, Cyber Erol left to Metropolitan City, leaving Grievous in charge of everything. Eventually, Grievous sent a communication message to Cyber Erol on the Imperial zeppelin to receive orders regarding the Imperial obedience to the shadowghosts (which the Imperials were only responding to Grievous, but not to Core). After the invasion of the Dark Nest ended, Grievous flew the Imperial War Factory to Metropolitan City, where Cyber Erol returned to command & Grievous led an assault with his own new Imperial Guards. Grievous fought Victor Underwood & James Anderson in an unfair eco sword duel with Imperial Guardsmen & even though the battle around them was won by the Imperials, Grievous lost the duel badly. Attempt to take New York II Grievous' fall began when the Imperial Council was called & Grievous chose to lead the invasion of New York II. Being selfish & stubborn, he refused to let Cyber Erol tell him he couldn't invade New York II. Erol, angry with Grievous' disobedience, decides in a conversation with Draco that Grievous must be disposed of or reprogrammed. Erol then secretly assigns Draco to lead the invasion in an Imperial Terraformer that he is to pilot from the Wastelands & to New York II after destroying the Wasteland town of Sandover. Grievous' invasion lasts three days as the Imperial Guard bombards the forcefield to New York II that had been set up to prevent the Imperials & shadowghosts from invading. However, on the third day, they successfully destroy the forcefield, only to have the city's second lines of defense activate & hammer the unsuspecting troops. Grievous retreats while his Guard force is under pursuit by General Victor Underwood, who is now on the mission to kill Grievous. Death Grievous led the Imperial Guard on a retreat to the Imperial Forge. However, he was unaware that he'd been followed by Victor, who prepared to fight Grievous. As Victor took on Grievous, James took on Draco in the desert. To destroy Grievous, Victor managed to skip around the Imperial & shoot enough bullets into Grievous' life support system on his back to cause the robot to implode. Legacy Grievous' death, combined with Draco's, left Cyber Erol alone on the Imperial command & wrought instability amongst the hybrids. Once Grievous died, the Imperial Guard had no leader & thus it discontinued. Abilitys Being a complete robot rather than a hybrid like Draco & Cyber Erol, Grievous has the ability to separate his two arms into four & shapeshift so he can have eight or sixteen & be able to move in a spider-like appearance. He can also wield four eco swords at the same time & is perfectly capable of taking several blows as well as spin his wrists in 360 degree motion to create a dangerous windmill attack. Category:League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids